


LEFT, DISCARDED & LOST

by 5CurrensCumAxicia5



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CurrensCumAxicia5/pseuds/5CurrensCumAxicia5
Summary: Runner 42 (non-cannon) has a difficult time dealing with the end of a close friendship with another runner.Minor spoiler for S2M44(Not sure but I may or may not be processing something here.🤣)





	LEFT, DISCARDED & LOST

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of all kinds welcome.

Dr. Paula Cohen adjusted her seat. This was one of the more comfortably appointed rooms in the farmhouse with it’s sofa, natural light and big plush chair next to the fireplace. Maybe it was a little too cliche for it’s current function but you use what you have when it’s all that you have. “I think that you’re eventually going to have to accept the fact that your friend is gone.”

The nature of the room wasn’t lost on Runner 42. He smirked a little at the situation. Laying back on the couch he turned his face to the doctor. “It’s not just the fact of it, it’s the way it happened. One day she left through the gate, turned off her com and didn’t come back. I thought that we were better friends, closer than that. I had hoped that there was a sort of kinship. Friend isn’t a word I use to describe everyone I know. It’s supposed to have... more weight to it.”

The Doctor tried to keep her expression as neutral as possible. “There are dangers out there. Zombies, wild animals, people, anything could have happened.”

Runner 42 closed his eyes for a moment and tried to gather himself before replying. “I don’t think it’s that. This isn’t the first time she’s disabled her headset when she wanted to avoid events or people around her. I never thought that I’d permanently be one of those things but here we are. I still see the occasional mention of her on ROFFLENET or catch a phrase on the com that sounds like it might have been her voice. I never respond. What would be the point?” 

Paula decided to probe a little further. “You have no idea why she’d just choose to vanish like that?”

Runner 42 studied the ceiling. “I have some idea. People disagree about all kinds of things and stay friends. What hurts is knowing that after all the good we did for the Township and everything we saw and experienced together, she’s somewhere out there certain that life is better without me in it. It makes me feel disposable, like something you drop in the trash when you’re done with it, never to be thought of again. I shouldn’t be surprised. That’s how it’s always been for me.”

Dr. Cohen paused before carefully almost timidly asking. “So what are you going to do?” Internally she scolded herself for not retaining her professional detachment. 

The runner dragged himself to a seated position. “You mean other than pretend to be fine for everyone else’s sake?” He rubbed his palms into his face before continuing. “I guess I’ll run till I’m not useful anymore. What else is there for a disposable person to do?”

Tones sounded and Sam’s familiar voice called Runner 42 to the gate. He donned his headset, politely excused himself from the doctor and thanked her before heading for the door. Paula called out to him as he left. “There will be other friends, you know.”

Runner 42 looked back and smiled as warmly as he could. “Doctor, you of all people should know that one definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over expecting different results.”


End file.
